1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the earthboring arts. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and devices for severing drill pipe, casing and other massive tubular structures by the remote detonation of an explosive cutting charge.
2. Description of Related Art
Deep well earthboring for gas, crude petroleum, minerals and even water or steam requires tubes of massive size and wall thickness. Tubular drill strings may be suspended into a borehole that penetrates the earth's crust several miles beneath the drilling platform at the earth's surface. To further complicate matters, the borehole may be turned to a more horizontal course to follow a stratification plane.
The operational circumstances of such industrial enterprise occasionally presents a driller with a catastrophe that requires him to sever his pipe string at a point deep within the wellbore. For example, a great length of wellbore sidewall may collapse against the drill string causing it to wedge tightly in the well bore. The drill string cannot be pulled from the well bore and in many cases, cannot even be rotated. A typical response for salvaging the borehole investment is to sever the drill string above the obstruction, withdraw the freed drill string above the obstruction and return with a “fishing” tool to free and remove the wedged portion of drill string.
When an operational event such as a “stuck” drill string occurs, the driller may use wireline suspended instrumentation that is lowered within the central, drill pipe flow bore to locate and measure the depth position of the obstruction. This information may be used to thereafter position an explosive severing tool within the drill pipe flow bore.
Typically, an explosive drill pipe severing tool comprises a significant quantity, 800 to 1,500 grams for example, of high order explosive such as RDX, HMX or HNS. The explosive powder is compacted into high density “pellets” of about 22.7 to about 38 grams each. The pellet density is compacted to about 1.6 to about 1.65 gms/cm3 to achieve a shock wave velocity greater than about 30,000 ft/sec, for example. A shock wave of such magnitude provides a pulse of pressure in the order of 4×106 psi. It is the pressure pulse that severs the pipe.
In one form, the pellets are compacted at a production facility into a cylindrical shape for serial, juxtaposed loading at the jobsite as a column in a cylindrical barrel of a tool cartridge. Due to weight variations within an acceptable range of tolerance between individual pellets, the axial length of explosive pellets fluctuates within a known tolerance range. Furthermore, the diameter-to-axial length ratio of the pellets is such that allows some pellets to wedge in the tool cartridge barrel when loaded. For this reason, a go-no-go type of plug gauge is used by the prior art at the end of a barrel to verify the number of pellets in the tool barrel. In the frequent event that the tool must be disarmed, the pellets may also wedge in the barrel upon removal. A non-sparking depth-rod is inserted down the tool barrel to verify removal of all pellets.
Extreme well depth is often accompanied by extreme hydrostatic pressure. Hence, the drill string severing operation may need to be executed at 10,000 to 20,000 psi. Such high hydrostatic pressures tend to attenuate and suppress the pressure of an explosive pulse to such degree as to prevent separation.
One prior effort by the industry to enhance the pipe severing pressure pulse and overcome high hydrostatic pressure suppression has been to detonate the explosive pellet column at both ends simultaneously. Theoretically, simultaneous detonations at opposite ends of the pellet column will provide a shock front from one end colliding with the shock front from the opposite end within the pellet column at the center of the column length. On collision, the pressure is multiplied, at the point of collision, by about 4 to 5 times the normal pressure cited above. To achieve this result, however, the detonation process, particularly the simultaneous firing of the detonators, must be timed precisely in order to assure collision within the explosive column at the center.
Such precise timing is typically provided by means of mild detonating fuse and special boosters. However, if fuse length is not accurate or problems exist in the booster/detonator connections, the collision may not be realized at all and the device will operate as a “non-colliding” tool with substantially reduced severing pressures.
The reliability of state-of-the-art severing tools is further compromised by complex assembly and arming procedures required at the well site. With those designs, regulations require that explosive components (detonator, pellets, etc.) must be shipped separately from the tool body. Complete assembly must then take place at the well site under often unfavorable working conditions.
Finally, the electric detonators utilized by state-of-the-art severing tools are not as safe from the electric stray currents and RF energy points of view, further complicating the safety procedures that must be observed at the well site.